goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson hits Sir Bartleby Montclair in his head with a rocket/gets sent to Principal Prickly's office/breaks Principal Prickly's arm/grounded
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the Third Street Playground, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to hit Sir Bartleby Montclair in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Lawson went out of the playground, and he went off to the junkyard. Lawson arrived at the junkyard. Later, Lawson entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Lawson: Huh? Then Lawson read the sign on the box. Lawson: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Lawson picked up a box and he went back to Third Street School, and then he entered the garage. Lawson was ready to construct a missile launcher. Lawson: OK! Let's open up this box of parts and get working on the missile launcher! Lawson began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Lawson had constructed a missile launcher! Lawson: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Lawson picked up the missile launcher, and took it to school. Lawson: Now to go back to the playground! Then Lawson returned to the playground. Then he saw Sir Bartleby Montclair walking around, and he was reading a book, studying something. Lawson used the missile launcher and he targeted Bartleby's head. Lawson: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Bartleby in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Lawson launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Bartleby in the head. Bartleby started screaming. Bartleby: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Bartleby collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! Just then, Randall Weems and his friend Menlo came, and they gasped in horror. Randall: Oh no! Bartleby's on the ground bleeding! Menlo: I think he has got a rocket in his head. Hey! Who is responsible for this? Randall noticed that Lawson had got a missile launcher. Randall: I think Lawson's got a missile launcher to shoot Bartleby in the head with a rocket! He did it! He shot Bartleby in the head with a rocket! Menlo: We better tell Miss Finster! Randall and Menlo rushed off to see Miss Finster. Randall and Menlo: MISS FINSTER! MISS FINSTER! Then Randall and Menlo ran over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: What is it, Randall and Menlo? Randall: Well, you're not going to be happy about this! Lawson hit Bartleby in the head with a rocket by using a missile launcher! Menlo: Yeah, can you send him to Principal Prickly's office? Randall: Why? Because he made a missile launcher and hit Bartleby in the head with a rocket! Menlo: That's very dangerous! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster confronted Lawson. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you hit Bartleby in the head with a rocket! That's very dangerous! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Randall and Menlo! Why? Because Lawson hit Bartleby in the head with a rocket by using a missile launcher! That's very dangerous! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for hitting Bartleby in the head with a rocket by using a missile launcher. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't ever hit anyone in the head with a rocket! Lawson: I know, sir. But I just wanted Bartleby to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Principal Prickly: You see hitting anyone in the head with a rocket undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Lawson: But Principal Prickly, I love playing Crash Bandicoot games, and I just wanted Bartleby to be like N Gin. That's why I created a missile launcher so I can hit Bartleby in the head with a rocket! Principal Prickly: That's no excuse! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a stunt. But Miss Finster assures me it's dangerous. I have no choice but to give you detention level 5. Lawson: Level 5? Not level 5! I love playing Crash Bandicoot games! Principal Prickly: Make that level 6, are you ready to push me any further? Lawson: How about I break your arm?! Principal Prickly: You do not EVER threaten to break my arm! That's Level 7! Lawson: I have the right to break your arm! Principal Prickly: Level 8! Threaten me again and see what happens! Lawson grabbed Principal Prickly by the arm and broke it. Principal Prickly (shouting in Kidaroo's voice): OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! YOU BROKE MY A A A A A A A A A A R R R R R R R R M M M M M M M M M M! THANKS TO YOU IT WILL NOT RECOVER FOR A MONTH! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Lawson went of the room, feeling satisfied. Lawson: Whatever you say, Principal Dorkly! Hahahaha! (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! Back home, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you hit Sir Bartleby Montclair in the head with a rocket and break your principal's arm?! Why did you do that? Ha, you know it's very dangerous! Lawson: I just wanted Bartleby to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. I made a missile launcher so I can shoot Bartleby in the head with a rocket. Lawson's dad: That's a very naughty thing to do! You can't make Sir Bartleby Montclair be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series! Now Sir Bartleby Montclair needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! And worst of all, Principal Prickly needs to get his arm recovered for a week, thanks to you! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer and no Playstation 4! And for this, I will smash the missile launcher so you will never use it again. Lawson: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono! Don't smash the missile launcher. Lawson's dad: Too bad, so sad, give me the missile launcher right now, so you will never use it again. Lawson did as he was told, and his dad snatched the missile launcher from him, and he started smashing it to pieces. Lawson was upset. Lawson: No, you've just smashed the missile launcher. Lawson's dad: Too bad. Go to your room now! And don't think about going on a computer or Playstation 4, and don't think about playing Crash Bandicoot games for a month! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Brian as Sir Bartleby Montclair Paul as Menlo Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo as Principal Prickly's painful voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff